


triple

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy and Ned are desperate to find some time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published at my Nancy Drew fic tumblr, nancydrewdiary.

They have to wait five weeks before it happens.

It takes a while for Nancy, Bess, and George to set up the apartment the way they want it, between their crazy work schedules. Bess is working as a makeup artist and spends her downtime at the apartment, decorating and exercising. George pulls insane hours at the restaurant as sous chef, and Nancy is still working on her apprenticeship at a private investigation firm.

And it’s not that Ned doesn’t hang out with her; he does, and he doesn’t mind when Bess or George or both of them are there. Sometimes she hangs out at Ned’s apartment, but Mike is his roommate and between the two of them, the guys’ apartment is a mess and half the time Jan is over there.

They’re dying. They’re aching for each other and it’s worse than when they were separated by the miles between River Heights and Emerson, because they’re in the city and they’re so close to being together. One night soon after he moved into his place with Mike, Ned put his room in order and put out candles and invited her over, and they were so quiet that she cringed every time the bedsprings creaked.

It’s chaos and Nancy loves Bess and George, she really does, and living with them means not answering certain questions from her father about her personal life, but she still loves the idea of sharing a place with Ned. She loves the idea of not shushing each other when they’re in bed; she loves the idea of relaxing on the couch with him with both of them in their underwear or pajamas, without making apologies or at least pretending to be embarrassed when George or Bess or Jan or Mike can see them.

Then Bess is called out of town to do the makeup for a wedding in California and decides to take a three-day weekend, and George is hanging out with a friend who does catering, and when she walks into the apartment on Friday night Nancy realizes it. They can have the place to themselves; Nancy’s mentor is out of town and won’t be back until Monday morning, and the weather is glorious and clear and fresh—

And then her phone rings, like he knows what she’s thinking. “Want to grab dinner?”

“Can you do it on the way?” She’s grinning and she can’t stop. “We have the place to ourselves for most of the weekend, if you want.”

She hears Ned’s breath catch. “Seriously? Give me ten minutes to pack a bag and call in an order—”

“I’ll call it in. Pack a bag and get your cute ass over here, Nickerson.”

She orders chicken parmesan with spaghetti, classic lasagna, a double order of their delicious garlic cheese toast, an order of the addictive marinated mushrooms and the mozzarella, basil, and tomato skewers, knowing full well that whatever they don’t finish off for dinner they will likely eat for a midnight snack. She throws a slice of triple chocolate cheesecake and a slice of lemon cream cake into the order, too. Then she whirls around the living room despite her aching feet, sorting the stacks of junk mail, straightening the afghan on the back of the couch. Her room isn’t so bad, but she changes the sheets and sprays her comforter before she pronounces her room fit.

Then she hears a buzz from the living room and dashes to the intercom. “Buzz me up, babe.”

She lets him in, and a few minutes later she’s practically dancing with impatience when he makes it all the way to her door. He has a key, but he’s carrying their dinner and his duffel bag, and she lets him in to find that he’s already grinning.

“Hey gorgeous.”

“Hey handsome,” she replies, taking a bag out of his hand and reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Hungry?”

“Ravenous,” he tells her, but the expression in his dark eyes is meant only for her. He hasn’t even bothered changing out of his work outfit yet, and seeing him in his tailored slacks and button-down, tie loosened a few finger-widths and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, is enough to make her crazy with need.

And when they sit down at the small kitchen table for dinner, the television playing quietly in the living room and the only conversation what is between them, it’s easy to let herself imagine it again. To be like this, with him, all the time…

She obediently opens her mouth for the bite of chicken parmesan and spaghetti he’s offering her, and he smiles as he feeds it to her. “We should definitely do this more often,” he says, and his deep voice seems to vibrate all the way down her spine, to the join of her thighs.

“Definitely,” she agrees. “This tastes incredible.”

“The company isn’t half-bad, either.”

After dinner, when they sit down on the couch and end up in each other’s arms, she wants to unbutton his shirt and wrap herself around him, to fuck him without taking the time to go to her bedroom first. But with her luck Bess has missed her plane or George’s plans fell through, or a dozen other inconveniences are poised to interfere. When Ned slips his palm under her shirt and strokes his fingertips across the small of her back, his mouth hot and sweet against hers, she arches against him with a sigh before she pulls back.

“Bed?”

“Bed,” he agrees, and supports her as he stands and carries her.

And he twines his fingers between hers and pins her to the bed, his hips between hers and her knees bent and legs parted to him. He nuzzles against her, taking his time, and it feels decadent and lazy and perfect. They were only together this way during his senior year at Emerson, and even at the Omega Chi house in his bed together they had shushed each other, but they had giggled and muffled their moans and cries into each other’s skin, and she’s felt his lips brush her shoulder as he sucks in a gasp of pleasure more times than she can count.

She’s been with him in hotel rooms, in guest bedrooms, a few stolen times at their parents’ houses, and she has loved every second, every kiss and caress—but she hates saying goodbye to him. She hates that there are days they can’t see each other, that their lives keep them apart.

Then he kisses her breast, and she arches when he first strokes her nipple with his tongue. She sighs his name and he smiles against her skin.

Eventually she stops listening for it, the key scraping in the lock, the door swinging open with a disgusted sigh to announce one of her roommates’ return. He buries his hands in her hair as she kisses her way down his chest, drawing his leg up. When she takes him in her hand and strokes him he groans in pleasure and their gazes meet.

“I love you, beautiful.”

“I love you too,” she murmurs, answering his smile with one of her own before she kneels over him.

She goes down on him, bobbing her head up and down a few times before he reaches down and tugs at her hips. He pulls her over him and she shudders when he nuzzles and licks between her legs, when he begins to stroke the tender flesh there with his fingertips before he works one inside her.

She lets herself moan and cry out, encouraging him as her hips shudder with his every stroke. He releases his own hoarse, broken cry, tensing before his release, and when they are both spent she rolls onto her side, gasping, glowing from exertion.

After a few heartbeats he reaches for her, drawing her to his chest, and she can feel his heart still pounding as he brushes his lips against her temple. “Mmm. So good, baby.”

“Yeah,” she whispers, and strokes her fingers down his chest. “So good.”

They spend the entire night alone together, and once she’s recovered from their first round she moves on top of him again, the join of her thighs pressed to his as she kisses him. He holds her and strokes her back, and she giggles when he rolls her over so he can perch over her, his dark eyes glowing as he looks down into her eyes.

“I could get used to this,” he admits, as she wraps her legs around him.

“I could too,” she murmurs, and she moans when he moves inside her.

They sleep naked, wrapped around each other, and rise to make breakfast together. It’s only bagels with strawberry cream cheese and hot coffee, because they’re almost out of groceries, but she can’t help smiling whenever their eyes meet.

“You know,” he murmurs, “if we could  _just_ somehow persuade Mike to reenact  _Three’s Company_ and move over here…”

“I’m sure Jan would love that.”

“Yeah.” Ned sighs. “I know.”

“But,” she points out, “if Jan were to start spending a lot more time at your place, and if Bess and George found someone who wanted to live here…”

“And if we found some cute little two-bedroom with a nice view…”

“If.” She nods, taking a bite of her bagel.

Ned reaches for her hand. “I think I saw a ‘for rent’ sign a few blocks from here on the way over. We could go see a movie, maybe stop by. For the hell of it, you know.”

She shrugs, but her heart is beating faster. “Can’t hurt to dream, right?”

He smiles. “Not when it means waking up to more mornings like this.”


End file.
